One of the challenges in a compute platform is a potential risk of exposure of data being communicated on various interfaces of a compute node to unauthorized entities. As an example, interfaces of different devices on a printed circuit board (PCB) can be vulnerable to snooping due to the geometry of the printed circuit board, and the use of standard components. In some instances, connectors or cables used for connecting different components on a compute platform can be snooped. Snooping of the data or address being communicated on different interfaces on the PCB is a known threat. In some instances, customers' sensitive data stored in a memory on the PCB or coupled to the PCB can be monitored or stored using a snooping device, thus jeopardizing the confidentiality and integrity of the sensitive data.